poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus and Twilight merge with Primus/End of story
Here's how Optimus and Twilight merge with Primus and End of story goes in Transformers Prime: Corpse Bride: Friendship is Magic: Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. and Twilight look at each other and nod in agreement Optimus Prime: In order to both protect the Allspark and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents. Twilight Sparkle: I helped Optimus empty the contents. Bumblebee: Into where? Rarity: Yeah. Optimus Prime: The Matrix of Leadership and Twilight's horn. As such, my own spark can no longer be separated from the multitude of others within me. And that very same thing happened to Twilight. And the reason why I brought Twilight with me was that I wanted to test her to see that she has the capabilities of a Prime. Twilight Sparkle: That's why Optimus asked me to go. Ratchet: Are you telling us that you and Twilight are now one with the Allspark? Fluttershy: Is that true? Smokescreen: That's what you say when someone kicks the... Pinkie Pie: But... Optimus Prime: To not return the Allspark to the Well would be to prevent future generations from existing on Cybertron. My quest must be completed with Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I agree with Optimus. Starscream: Optimus, I didn't defect from Chrysalis to save a life, only to lose the one I cared most about. Thorax: And we can't lose you, Twilight. Breakdown: Shockwave will find a way to save you and Twilight. Trixie: And Rainbow Dash will help. Airachnid: We'll turn to Vector Sigma, just like we did before. Sunburst: I'm with Airachnid on this one. Optimus Prime: Because the Matrix must now be relinquished with the Allspark, it cannot be restored, or passed down to another. But while this may very well mark the end of the age of Primes, leadership can be earned, with or without the Matrix. And in my view, you have each acted as a Prime. Knock Out: Well, I never had the best role models. Maud Pie: Well, at least it's not serious. That was a joke. Megatron: As even I have demonstrated on this day, every sentient being possesses the capacity for change. Optimus Prime: I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots: Keep fighting the noblest of fights. Twilight Sparkle: And will you girls promise to keep up working with harmony and friendship? Soundwave: You can count on us to keep the peace. Pharynx: I promise, Twilight. and Twilight jump into Primus Optimus Prime (voice): Above all, do not lament our absence. Allspark Well glows Optimus Prime (voice): For in my spark and Twilight's heart, I know that this is not the end. start coming out Optimus Prime (voice): But merely, a new beginning. ponies and Autobots watch as dozens of sparks come out, including Twilight's heart and Optimus' spark Optimus Prime (voice): Simply put, another transformation and friendship. fade into outer space as the film ends Category:Corpsebridefan Category:Scenes Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Mac Prime Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan